


Sam Seaborn Woke Up Gay

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-11
Updated: 2005-04-11
Packaged: 2019-05-15 11:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14789549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Waking up gay seemed to be going round the West Wing, and here's Sam's story.





	Sam Seaborn Woke Up Gay

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

   


 

**Sam Seaborn Woke Up Gay**

**by: Cath**

**Character(s):** CJ, Josh, Donna, Sam  
**Category(s):** Humor  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Summary:** Waking up gay seemed to be going round the West Wing, and here's Sam's story. 

Sam Seaborn woke up gay. 

And he got up not realising but he knew he was in a good mood. And when his very favourite Gilbert and Sullivan song, '(I'm called) Little Buttercup', came on his radio on the classical music station that he had in the shower, he knew that everything was going to be good. And so he sang along. And he felt that the words were most appropriate. 

And when he was finished in the shower, he dried off and went back to his bedroom, ready to ponder long and hard over the question of what he was going to wear that day. And he decided that his very favourite Armani suit with the lovely light blue Ralph Lauren Polo shirt and the dark blue silk tie would be an attractive combination. He put it on, and knew as soon as he looked at his reflection in the mirror that he was looking particularly good today. 

Next, what would he do with his hair? He blow dried his hair, and styled it as he went. It only took him twenty minutes, and he was most proud, it was a new record for him. 

He looked in the mirror again, deciding that he did look fine, and then went into the kitchen to eat a nice healthy breakfast of fruit juice, some low fat cereal, topped with a banana, to keep his body in optimum shape. 

He looked in the mirror one last time before leaving the apartment (making sure that everything was neat and tidy before he left) and went to work. 

He arrived at work very cheerful, and feeling so happy that the day was as beautiful as it was. He walked to his office greeting his colleagues cheerfully as he passed them. Remembering to tell Donna how wonderful her outfit was today for it was in complimentary colours. He inquired about the shade of CJ's eye shadow, as it was different from usual, but still made her look beautiful. And he finally asked where Ginger had managed to find her delightful purse. 

All before he even managed to make it into his office. 

Then Ginger came in to tell him that Josh was looking for him in regards to finding a thing. Sam was excited. He hadn't seen his friend since last night, and his stomach was doing these little fluttery movements that he couldn't explain. Quickly, Sam got the pocket mirror out of his briefcase and made sure that he looked okay. He then repeated like a mantra 'keep calm, it's only Josh, it's only Josh', but it did nothing to help him keep calm. 

He then took a deep breath and wandered over to Josh's office. Donna was sitting at her desk with a large arrangement of flowers in front of her. 

"Those are lovely flowers." Sam commented. "Are they Lavender Roses?" He asked, impressed. 

Donna nodded. 

"Who's the lucky guy?" Sam asked, hoping that Donna would tell him all about it. 

"I don't know." She admitted. "It's some sort of secret admirer." 

Sam leaned close and took in the scent of the flowers. "That is so sweet and thoughtful! I wish I had a secret admirer who would send me roses." Donna smiled in appreciation. "But then anyone who is as attractive as you deserves admirers." 

"Sam, you're such a nice guy, anyone would be lucky to have you." Sam blushed. 

"Listen, I've got to go see Josh now, but we should talk later. And I still love your outfit. We should so go shopping together sometime." 

"I'd love that." Donna replied. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek accompanied by a chaste hug before going into Josh's office. Josh was bent over picking up a piece of paper that was lying on the floor. He couldn't help but admire Josh's finely sculpted body, especially his derriere, which was especially aesthetically pleasing despite the fact that a good majority of his time was spent at work. 

Sam stood there a moment before remembering his manners and walking close to Josh. "Here, let me get that for you." He said, his hand briefly touching Josh's back. He knew in that moment that life would never be the same again. He had woken up gay, and now he was in love with Josh. It was perfectly understandable, he only hoped that Josh could return the feelings. 

He handed Josh the piece of paper, their fingers touching as it exchanged hands. 

Josh nodded a quick thanks, before sitting down at his desk. Sam sat the other side, daintily crossing his legs and placing his hands on his knee. 

He gave Josh a wide smile, before telling him. "You know Josh, I admire you. I admire the way you work, the way you manage to keep in such good shape with so little exertion, I admire the way you're so passionate about everything." Sam didn't tell Josh that he loved him, as he thought that if Josh didn't return the feelings, he might feel awkward about it, and Sam didn't want that. 

But Josh only gave a lovely dimpled grin and said, "I know." Sam found that most adorable. 

"So, what was it that you were looking for?" Sam asked eventually, tearing his eyes away from Josh's. 

"Oh, it's okay, I found it again. Donna was hiding it." He smiled again. 

"Anyway, we'd better get to staff." Sam suggested. 

"I've just got to talk to Donna." Josh said, and Sam was reluctant to leave him, but knew he should. 

Sam skipped down the hallway to Leo's office and burst in, greeting everyone with a hug and a cheery good morning. He knew that he'd already said hello to CJ this morning, but he didn't want her to feel left out. 

"My, Leo, that is a lovely tie, did you choose it yourself?" Sam asked in a chipper voice. 

"What? My tie? What?" Leo growled. 

Sam decided not to pursue this any further, as he knew that he shouldn't irritate Leo. That certainly would be thoughtless. 

Josh came in a few minutes later, and they all got down to business. 

Finally, after everyone had finished with office matters, Sam announced his wonderful idea. "Everyone!" He called out, waving at them with his arms that had decided ever since he woke up to be more expressive. "Everyone, I've got this wonderful idea! You see Ainsley's birthday is coming up, and I thought it would be a wonderful idea if we were to plan a birthday party for her, you know, to make her feel welcome. I've been noticing that she's often looks as though she feels that she doesn't belong here, and I want to show her that we want to be friends with her. I'll plan everything, and we can have it back at my place. I've got some absolutely darling ideas for decorations, some balloons, in silver and purple, as a sort of centrepiece on my antique mahogany dining table, maybe some type of floral arrangement. I've got a friend who will make a gorgeous banner for us, and then as for food, well, we can get my caterer in and he'll be happy to go through a menu with us. But I was thinking perhaps some canapés, maybe some mixed salads with dressings. It'll all be completely delightful." He announced to the rest of the senior staff. CJ looked particularly intrigued. 

"I'd love to help." She exclaimed. "Perhaps I could arrange the music?" She asked, and Sam was so happy that someone liked his idea that he hugged her with delight and almost started crying. 

"You're one of the best friends a guy could have." He said almost tearfully. CJ beamed. 

The guys started to complain that they had real work to do, and so the staff meeting was adjourned. 

The rest of Sam's day passed as usual, but he couldn't help but notice what a great day it had been. He loved everyone today, and as he was leaving, he told everyone that he met. CJ, Donna, Ginger and Margaret were so happy that they hugged him back, and everyone left happy. 

Sam Seaborn woke up gay, and nobody noticed that anything was different.


End file.
